


Deaf.

by twentypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentypilots/pseuds/twentypilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is the new kid in school and he's deaf, Josh volunteers to be his starter buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I had a headache during this and I tried my best, disclaimer: I dont know how sign language exactly works  
> Happy new years eve also guys

Tyler nervously stood in front of the form as Miss Clarke gently put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her as she gave him a reassuring smile and nodded slightly, meaning that everything is okay. Tyler looked at his new form, new faces. "We have a new student joining our form, he in fact is deaf so he does speak sign language. We have Miss Watson to translate for him if needed" she said as she introduced her. "Woah!" Josh said from the very front as he smiled, fascinated. "So who would be kind enough to be his starter buddy?" Miss Clarke asked the form, Josh eagerly shot his hand up "can I be his starter buddy?" He said simultaneously. Miss Clarke smiled and nodded, Miss Watson told Tyler to sit beside Josh, and he obeyed. Josh smiled at him as Tyler approached him to sit beside him, Tyler smiled back awkwardly.

Josh waited outside of Tyler's support class, he was leaning against the white wall, looking around to see if something amused him with the posters on the wall. He heard the door handle rattle and he stood up straight. He saw Tyler walk out followed by miss Watson, he smiled at them as they smiled back, Josh waved at Tyler and received a wave back. They both walked into the lunch hall and sat down, "so can you read lips?" He asked, looked at miss Watson and watched her translate then watched him nod and reply back, then looked at her "he said he can if they speak slowly" Josh looked at Tyler with amazement "you're pretty cool" he said slowly, Tyler smiled and nodded.

It was home time and they both walked the same way, Josh got his phone and typed down "wanna come over to mine?" He gave his phone to Tyler to read, he looked up at Josh and nodded. They walked to Josh's house, his mum opened the door "hey honey, how was school?" Josh stepped in followed by Tyler "it was the same as everyday, but I made a friend" he said looking at the confused boy who wasn't understanding anything. "This is Tyler, he is deaf. I'm his starter buddy and we've become friends throughout the day and I wanna get to know him more so I invited him over" he smiled. Tyler smiled back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He played with his fingers as he watched the two talk. Josh's mum smiled at him and waved, Tyler smiled and waved back. Josh gestured Tyler into his bedroom, taking Tyler's bag and putting it on the bed. Josh sits on the bed patting in front of him, Tyler sits down, crossing his legs. Josh gets a pen and paper from his desk and writes "teach me how to speak sign language" he turns it so Tyler can read it, he shrugs and takes the pen off him. "Its hard to teach you because I can't talk, I can try" he gives the pen back and Josh reads it and nods. 

They spent an hour trying teach and learn sign language but it was a little but helpless, it was soon time for Tyler to go home so he got picked up by his mum. Josh got his laptop and watched tutorials on sign language and did his best to learn sign language, Tyler was right. This wasnt easy.

The next day Josh spoke to Tyler with little bit of sign language and Tyler and Miss Watson was very impressed and Josh was very proud of himself. 

It had been a year that Tyler and Josh has spoken and everyday Josh had learned more and more so he could communicate with Tyler and he was almost fluent with it, they became best friends. They were at Tyler's house and they were sitting on his bed. "There's something I have to tell you" Josh gestures, looking Tyler in the eyes and the morning coffee eyes staring back. Tyler nods, "I love you" he gestures, body tense. Tyler smiles "I love you and your stupid, cute pink hair too" he gestures, Tyler leans in for a kiss slowly, watching Josh's response and seeing he's leaning in too. Their lips meet and their eyes close, feeling each others warmth against their skin. Josh pulls off and looks at Tyler, "are we dating?" He asks, Tyler smiles and nods "if you want to date me" he replies and Josh smiles "of course."


End file.
